


Sapphire Storm

by EdieGhosting, RainOnMarshall



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Authors are sleep deprived, Authors don't get school, Birthday, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Cat Ears, Children, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dresses, Drinking, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Glasses, Happy, Help, Himbo, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, It's confusing, Japanese, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Moving In Together, No Sex, No Smut, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Punk, Rings, Russian, Sapphire - Freeform, Scarves, Slow Burn, Sweaters, Victor and Yuuri are in love, Victor is his dad, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky's nickname is Yura, Yuri is a 6 year old in this, fuck class, katsudon, pansexual male character, rocking with fs, sfw, so if you are looking for smut it isnt here, this is wholesome, we are failing, why have it, yuuri is a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdieGhosting/pseuds/EdieGhosting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainOnMarshall/pseuds/RainOnMarshall
Summary: Viktor Nikifornov, a single dad to six-year old Yuri and a skating coach struggles, with raising his bratty son. When Yuri gets in trouble with his teacher, Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor gets called down to a meeting. As Yuri continues to struggle with learning acceptance, anger, and trusting others, Viktor and Yuri's relationship blossoms into a lot more than that of a teacher and a parent. However, will consistent insecurities prevent them from getting closer, or will Viktor's exuberance and confident personality draw him out?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Katsuki Yuuri's Family, Katsuki Yuuri & Katsuki Yuuri's Parents, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Father?”  _ _ Yuri called.  _

_ “Yes, Yuri?” Viktor responded, holding onto the metal doorknob to Yuri’s room.  _

_ “Can you come in here?” Yuri yelled back. _

_ Viktor’s hand tightened around the doorknob, pushing it open. He worried about the thoughts his own son had of him when he saw the outfit. He knew he’d been pushing it lately, he wasn’t sure what mood Yuri was in. Yuri slowly turns to his dad, his eyes widened in surprise. _

_ Yuri then narrowed his eyebrows in confusion at his dad. “Why are you wearing a skirt?” he questioned, pointing towards the skirt his dad was wearing. _

_ His dad wore a long, flowing black skirt with stitched flower print, and a well-fitting button-up blouse. Viktor shrugged, giving a small laugh,”I thought it looked nice. If you want I can get you one.” _

__ “Yuri? Yuri, were you listening?” Yuuri asked the small, blonde child, interrupting Yuri’s thoughts.

He looked up from his school desk, his hands scratching the plastic wood. With his hood still over his head, he retorted with,”No.”

Other kids howled at Yuri’s comment, he grinned at himself for that. Yuuri had found it difficult lately to work with the immature first graders, he was more used to the older middle schoolers that he used to teach, well more like fired from teaching. The children were unruly and ill-filtered here, never listening to him. Always gossiping behind his back and making a mess out of everything. Yuuri sighed and stated,”If you keep this up I’m calling home, Nikiforov. Also, if you guys keep laughing we’re doing extra math problems.”

Students groaned, making loud whines. Yuri continued, his eyes filled with determination,”You think I care? Go ahead.”

Yuuri frowned upon the blonde, Yuri had been difficult the past starting weeks of this school year. He often slept in class making loud snores, back talking, making unnecessary comments, and even pranking some kids. His hoodie was up at all times, he’d snarl at others, and yell frequently. Yuuri didn’t doubt that there was a good side to the child, but at this moment that notion had changed.

“Ok fine, detention. I’ll be calling your parents in for a conference. This is the third time I’ve had to do this-“

“You think I give a shit?” The Slavic child shouted, more telling than asking.

The children all put their pencils down and stared in shock, awaiting their teacher’s response. Yuuri growled,”I’m tired of this, go to the principal's office I’ll be sending them an email letting them know what you’ve done.”

Yuuri tried to seem confident, but he was shaking. He was easily shaken up and he was bordering a breakdown from the sheer frustration he was facing. He just wanted to sit down with a bowl of katsudon and eat in peace. Yuri, kicked his legs up on his desk, crossing his arms, “Fuck you and your fucking bullshit-“

“Stop!” 

Yuuri stomped up to the deviant and grabbed him by the arm,”You’re coming with me!”

A contempt expression remained on Yuri’s face. It made no difference to him. Yuuri’s nervous trembles worsened, he was afraid he’d pass out. As the class sat in silence, he dragged the child out of the room and to the principal's office. After he’d explained the situation to Principle Giacometti, he left the office and sighed. The job had become depressing. No respect, no fun, and no confidence there to back himself up.  _ Jesus I can’t keep being like this, I’m twice the kids age, even more! Why am I so afraid of these kids? Of this confrontation? So weak. _ He shook his head and returned to his classroom to continue the lesson.

XXXXXX

Yuuri sat at his work desk, awaiting Mr. Nikiforov and his son Yuri. The scene the child had caused prompted a parent-teacher meeting. Yuuri hated these meetings, he’d get embarrassed to tell off someone’s child in front of the parent. He was afraid to offend someone, and even more afraid to start an argument. He hadn’t met the man, Mr. Nikiforov, as he hadn’t come to the back to school night. He’d heard of him before, apparently he was an ice skating coach for the rich and famous. Something like that. It was intimidating. _ I don’t want to insult the man, but his kid literally screamed a bunch of curses at me. How am I supposed to tell the kid off when their dad is there staring me down? _ Yuuri shook his head to himself.  _ No, you’re in charge here. Get it together.  _ He pulled at his black turtleneck, gulping. All of a sudden there was a knock at the classroom door. “Come in,” responded Yuuri.

In entered the child, Yuri. He was a precious looking thing, with his shoulder length blonde hair and his petite size. Then followed a much taller man, presumably his father. He had silver, glistening hair that seemed unnatural. He stared Yuuri down with these bluish eyes that reminded one of icy winds in winter. A smile appeared on the man’s face as he removed his overcoat revealing a red fisherman’s sweater. “Hi, you must be Mr. Katsuki,” Mr. Nikiforov said in a thick Russian accent.

“Hi Mr. Nikiforov, hang your coat and sit down,” He looked at the kid,”Hi Yuri.” 

The kid snarled and the silver-haired man smiled and did as he instructed. They sat down in front of Mr. Katsuki, and the two adults shook hands. Yuuri began,”Thank you for coming, Yuri put on quite a disappointing display.”

“Ah yes, I’m very sorry he’s a defiant child. It’s hard to get him to listen sometimes,” he responded, Yuri was looking around the room. 

“It’s understandable, but he cannot behave like that. Using intensely foul language in front of his peers is unacceptable.”

“Yes,” he leaned closer and whispered,”I honestly have no idea how to handle this or him. What do I do?”

Yuuri was taken back by that. To be honest he had no idea either, but it wasn’t his job to figure it out. However, saying “it’s not my job” isn’t exactly polite. Yuuri stuttered,”Abwah I uh, I’m not a parent so I couldn’t exactly tell you. Where did he even learn those words?”

“I don’t know, honestly.”

Yuuri gave a small frown of discomfort. He rubbed the back of his neck, a small wave of heat hitting his face,”Listen, I think you just need to find a way for him to behave himself. I don’t mean to insult your parenting, but… does his mother know this happened?”

Viktor’s smile dropped a bit,”Ah, she’s not with us.”

The heat on Yuuri’s face grew as he quickly rushed to apologize. “Oh oh I’m sorry I didn’t- I’m sorry to hear that.”

_ That sounded so insensitive, Jesus.  _ Viktor smiled again,”No worries. I know you don’t mean to offend. Yuri, can you apologize to Mr. Katsuki?”

Yuri looked at his father,”No.” 

“Why not?”

“He’s a wimp. If he was a real man he’d kick my ass like he’s supposed to. You're a pussy too, you never punish me.”

The bickering continued between them, making Yuuri too nervous to interrupt.  _ They’re more like brothers than father and son. _ Yuri shouted,”I get away with everything! I’ll probably go home tonight like nothing happened! You're too goddamn weak!”

Viktor, much to Yuuri’s surprise, began to tear up. He was at his limit, completely helpless and emotionally drained. “I don’t want to hurt my child’s feelings, I want you to be happy.”

Yuuri placed his hand on Mr. Nikiforov’s in a comforting motion. In an attempt to reassure the silver man, Yuuri said,”Nothing to get upset over, it must be difficult on your own. Yuri, apologize to him. There’s no need to act out.”

Yuri glared at Yuuri,”Don’t tell me what to do. He’ll get over it, he’s always crying.”

Viktor sniffled, a tint of red on his face,”Shut up.”

_ He’s so soft, it’s almost a relief that he’s not some hard-ass.  _ Yuuri grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and handed it to Viktor. The silver-haired man wiped his eyes with the tissue saying to Yuuri,”I really am sorry.”

“I understand,”  _ this kid is a devil.  _ “May I recommend a family therapist? The school guidance counselor can send you a reference for one.”

”Ah that’d be nice, thank you.”

“I guess that’s all I can say about this. He’ll be receiving a week’s detention, and hopefully you will pursue the therapy.”

“Say, let me make this up to you. I feel very bad about how Yuri acted out lately and I was wondering if you would like to come to my house for dinner one of these days,” Viktor said with a nervous grin.

_ Ok I didn’t see that coming. _ “Oh no no you don’t have to-“

“Please, what’s your name anyways?”

“Mr. Katsuki-“

“Your first name I mean, mine is Viktor.”

“Oh,”  _ this is weird _ ,”It’s Yuuri with two ‘u’s.”

Yuri scowled at hearing their names were similar. Viktor gave a smile,”Would you like to come for dinner?”

“O-Oh well I can’t tonight…,” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck trying to decide what to do, feeling Viktors eyes on him. Yuuri clasped his hands together while he stuttered, ”but I can give you my number so we can do it another day.”

Viktor grinned and put his hands together in a pleased motion. ”Wonderful!” He exclaimed, his smile became wider. Viktor then leans over Yuuri’s desk, grabbing a sticky-note.  Yuuri stared at Viktor, squinting his eyes in confusion. His hands tapped into the warm brown wood, a pregnant silence filled the room.. When Viktor finished writing it he handed it to Mr. Katsuki,”Here.”

“Thanks,” he said, examining the post-it filled with what he presumed to be the man’s number.

He reciprocated and gave Viktor a sticky note with his own number on it.  After a mean face from Yuri, they parted ways. Yuuri shook his head at himself in embarrassment at how the meeting had turned out. Viktor’s raw emotion and kindness confused and almost relieved Yuuri. At least he now knew why Yuri was acting out; _ no one has authority over him _ . He then promised himself if there was any way for him to help, he would. This promise, however, would soon entail much more than Yuuri expected. 

XXXXXX

Viktor felt immense guilt for how Yuri had treated that poor, kind man. As he drove home with a silent Yuri in the back seat, he thought about the whole exchange. Yuuri was something interesting to Viktor. These problems with Yuri had always been around and teachers always ripped into him for it. They’d tell him to get a grip, to discipline, to grow up, to get his head out of the sand. He gripped on the steering wheel and ran a hand through his hair. His heart hurt for his child and the black haired teacher. Yuuri seemed a bit young to be a teacher, maybe late twenties at oldest? He had a bright look on his face with these brown eyes that stared deep into your soul, pondering. He was obviously easily flustered, and overly polite. His East Asian appearing nationality had done him well, giving him glowing skin. He was slender, but remained just a few inches shorter than himself. Viktor felt he’d made Yuuri uncomfortable, making him feel cringe at himself. He regretted the dinner invite, not because he didn’t want to have Yuuri over but because it had flustered the poor guy. He was fragile-seeming. Viktor may have been an emotional guy, but he easily got over his upsets. Yuuri seemed to take things a bit more to heart. He was probably reading too much into things. While lost in thought about the black haired young-adult, Viktor nearly crashed the car. He heard Yuri mutter in the background,”Old idiot.”

He didn’t let himself frown, and rather thought about what he would have for dinner with Yuuri. He’d probably ask Yuuri what he’d like before-hand. Maybe they could cook it together. Viktor had felt lonely lately with his son being defiant and his wife being gone. Any chance he had at interacting he would take. His love language was touch, and with no one around he felt deprived. All he had was his dog Makkachin who was always available for cuddles. He had many friends due to his line of work, but they were always abroad competing in skating competitions. When they were around, there was a hole in his heart where his wife used to be. There was another hole from his lack of connection with his son. He needed someone around to help him, yet he always stood alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri comes over for dinner at the Nikiforovs!

XXXXXX

Detention with Yuri was quite troublesome. The blond sat on the classroom's small blue chairs while Yuuri was grading his students’ assignments. His eyes furrowed, with a frown popping onto his face as he marked a question wrong. Yuuri had given Yuri extra work to do as a sort of punishment, as a way to also teach the boy a lesson or two. Yuuri moved his attention from the paper to the boy, noticing the bored look on his face. Yuri was tapping his pencil on his paper, leaving scattered dots on his work. After meeting with his father the other day, he felt more irritated by the kid. However, he also felt bad considering their situation. It was clear Viktor was well off considering his expensive apparel and profession. It was more so the lack of communication that made them a mess. Yuuri’s phone buzzed with a text.

_ Unknown Number: Yuuuuriii _

_ What. _

_ Me: Who is this? _

_ Unknown Number: It’s Viktorrrrrrrr _

_ Me: Ah, yes hi. _

_ Viktor: Would you like to come tonight?\\(-o*)\ _

In all honesty he didn’t want to go. Yuuri feared it would be awkward and that it would just push Yuri to act out even more. However, he was even more afraid of being seen as obscene or churlish to Viktor. So, he hesitantly responded with a ‘sure’. Yuri looked up from his desk and said,”You’re not really going to come over, right?”

“I’m coming tonight, actually.”

“Jesus,” He whined. “He’s gonna get all excited now.”

“Why are you so rude to your dad?”

Yuri glared and hissed,”I’m not rude to him. It’s how I talk.”

Yuuri became easily tired of this conversation, there was no point in trying to argue. He simply shook his head and went back to grading.

The kid grumbled something to himself prompting Yuuri to ask,”Hm?”

He repeated a little louder,”He just gets on my nerves, ok? Stop acting like I bully him or something.”

“You treat him very poorly, he’s a nice guy.”

“I never said he wasn’t,” he argued. “He’s just annoying.”

“I think he’s sweet,” Yuuri said thoughtfully.

Yuri looked up and raised an eyebrow. Mr. Katsuki’s face heated up,”What?”

“What’s your aim here?”

“I just think you haven’t appreciated all he does for you. It’s difficult to be a single parent, the least you could do is show him some love.”

“Are you offering something?” Yuri sarcastically smirked.

“Abwah what?”

Yuri shook his head,”Nevermind.”

Yuuri blinked a few times and looked back down at his paper. “Finish your work.”

XXXXXX

Viktor grinned at himself, impressed by the perogies he had made. He’d cooked them along with a few other things in anticipation of Yuuri’s visit. He had put on a tan sweater with a white button down underneath. The sweater fit him well, hugging to the right parts of his body. Yuuri had called Viktor earlier informing him that he would bring a dish of his own. Viktor had asked him,”Will your partner be coming too?”

“Partner? Oh no no I don’t have one.”

Viktor had smiled to himself recalling the exchange they’d had. Yuuri was a very sweet, youthful soul that reminded Viktor of his dog Makkachin. Speaking of the dog, the little thing had begun to bark at the door. This was shortly followed by the doorbell being rang. 

XXXXXX

Viktor’s house was lovely. It was large and elegant, yet it held true to it’s owner with its eccentric decor. Yuuri smiled at the silver-haired man,”Good to see you Mr. Nikiforov.”

Viktor put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, inviting him in,”You can just call me Viktor.”

Viktor took the container of food from Yuuri’s hands as they walked into the kitchen. Yuuri explained,”I made a Katsudon.”

“Cat-soo-don?” He asked, flashing his Russian accent.

“No, no, Katsudon. It’s basically a pork cutlet bowl. It’s a traditional Japanese dish.”

“Ah, so your Japanese.”

Yuuri nodded,”Yeah, you’re from Russia?”

“Sort of obvious isn’t it? I’m an immigrant, I suppose.”

As their conversation continued Yuuri took some time to appreciate the kitchen. There was quartz walling with brick accents. The dark wooden cabinets were prettily cut and designed. Yuuri’s house was nothing like this and he felt out of his element. He always felt out of his element. Viktor asked,”How old are you? You seem quite young.”

“Ah yeah I’m twenty three. This is my third year teaching. How about you? You look way too young to be a dad.”

“I’m twenty seven. Ignore the silver hair.”

Yuuri looked up at his hair,”If anything it makes you seem younger. It looks nice.”

Viktor gave a pleased smile. His smile was almost cat-like, with the ends of his lips curling up. It flustered Yuuri each time, the guy was just too warm. It might have been a cultural thing, but he couldn’t be sure of it. Viktor brought out a pot and placed the Katsudon in it to reheat it.

Viktor called down his son by yelling,”Yuri!”

What then followed was the tiny stomps of the six year old as he descended the stairs, entering the dining room. He wore a red hoodie, his blonde hair peeking out from under the raised hood. The kid had a blank expression, obviously trying to ignore Yuuri’s presence. He took a seat at the end of the polished dark oak dining table. A chandelier hung above the center of the table, adding a calming yellow light. Before them was a display of contrasting foods, but it remained a beautiful collection. As they began to eat Viktor started,”So Yuuri, do you enjoy teaching?”

“Well,” Yuuri thought about it for a moment,”I enjoy it in principle. Sometimes it’s hard to deal with the kids. I used to work with middle schoolers and they’re obnoxiously mean. I moved to first graders, but they’re just a whole other deal.”

“Don’t tell me you switched because some twelve year old hurt your feelings.”

“No no no,” Yuuri regretted coming here at this moment, he was just embarrassing himself. “I just got tired of arguing with them.”

To be perfectly honest, Viktor was right. Back when he worked at the middle school Yuuri weighed quite a lot more than he currently did. He was in a sort of depressive slump at the moment. The kids would heavily mock him, which further pushed him into his depressive state. Over the summer of his switch, he managed to lose the weight, but the emotional baggage still remained. Viktor grinned at Yuuri,”Well, my kid sure is giving you a run for your money.”

He laughed nervously,”Yeah, but you know how kids are. I signed up for it.”

He leaned in closer and whispered to Yuuri, eyeing his child,”Unfortunately so did I. The kid scares me sometimes.”

Yuuri laughed a little as Viktor sat back with a grin. Viktor poured himself some wine and pointed the bottle at Yuuri, offering some. Yuuri hesitantly nodded. Whenever Yuuri drank he’d always drink way too much. He’d limit himself to one drink this night, he had to drive home after all. Viktor had already had a glass when they were preparing the table together, but he was less of a light-weight. Their conversation continued, the two completely forgetting that Yuri was even there. They hadn’t even noticed him leave or that two hours had passed. Yuuri had also forgotten his wine limit and had drunk three glasses. Viktor had probably drunken four, his face was pinkish and his grin took up half of his face. Yuuri joked,”If Mr. Giacometti knew I was at a student’s house drinking a whole bottle of wine with his father, I’d probably get fired.”

“Probably,” Viktor said, looking at the empty wine bottle. 

“I don’t think I can drive home,” Yuuri drunkenly laughed, brushing his hair back with one hand. 

“I’ll call you a cab, you can grab your car tomorrow.”

“Mmmm I don’t wanna go yet,” Yuuri grumbled.

“Shall we open another bottle of wine?” Viktor said, half-jokingly.

“Yes, lets.”

Viktor ran his fingers through his hair as he went into one of his cabinets, grabbing another bottle. They sat at the kitchen’s island and Viktor poured the glasses up. They clinked glasses and took another sip. Yuuri’s face was heated, any level of self consciousness had left with his sober-self. Viktor observed him closely, admiring the man. His face was a little flushed and his eyes seemed confident and low. He held a pure kind of beauty that impressed him. He saw deep in his eyes there was something more, something impressively powerful. It caught his attention, intriguing him. Viktor asked,”How do you not have a girlfriend? I don’t understand that.”

“How did you have a wife and a kid? You’re, like, not even thirty.”

“Fair enough. You have a boyfriend?”

“What?” Yuuri smiled in confusion.

“I dunno,” He spun the wine in the glass,”just doesn’t make sense.”

“Well,” He took another sip of his wine,”if you have anyone in mind, let me know.”

XXXXXX

A little time passed as they continued to drink and converse. Yuuri had rested his head in his hand, looking at Viktor with a wholesome smile. Viktor was sitting in the same position, though he was giving Yuuri more of a sad smile than anything. He’d missed these sorts of interactions, this connection. He had done this with some of Yuri’s previous teachers, but those women eventually turned sour and attacked Viktor for his parenting. Viktor had slowed down his drinking, but Yuuri was still going. His face was quite red, as was his neck. Yuri was in the living room, watching tv. Yuuri said thoughtfully,”I don’t get how Yuri is your kid, your way too nice to be his dad.”

“Ahhh, he’s a good kid. Things have been tough lately for him.”

“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“His grandfather fell ill, he’s not doing so well. They’re very close and I don’t think Yuri can handle the thought of him leaving.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that. I guess everyone deals with grief differently,” Yuuri responded in all sincerity.

“I’m scared of what might happen to him if his grandfather passes.”

Viktor’s face held genuine concern that made Yuuri respond with,”I think he’ll be ok. After all,” he placed a hand on Viktor’s shoulder and smiled,”he has you.”

“Thanks,” Viktor gave a small smile. “I dunno, his grandpa can talk to him in a way that I never could. I’m more like a babysitter than a parent.”

“I don’t know how you do it,” He said, shaking his head in almost awe. He rubbed his thumb on Viktor’s shoulder with a small, considerate smile. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

“Of course, of course. You know how it is, kids are tough to crack. I can’t get him to listen, sometimes it just makes me so exhausted. His mom’s been gone since he was born, so I’ve always done it on my own. I’m still not used to it,” Viktor ended the sentence with a sigh. “Ah, I’ll get the hang of it.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Please just go easy on him in school. He doesn’t mean to act like that.”

“I get it, don’t worry,” he removed his hand from Viktor’s shoulder.

After a few seconds of silence, Yuuri said,”If Yuri acts out again you don’t owe me anything. It was nice coming over.”

Viktor cringed on the inside. He still wanted Yuuri over regardless of obligations or professional relationships. “You can always come over if you need anything. Should I call you an Uber or something?”

“Sure, thanks.”

Yuuri finished his fifth glass by the time the driver came. Viktor walked Yuuri to the car, the darkness of the night enveloping them. “Well,” Yuuri turned to Viktor,”hopefully we’ll meet under better circumstances next time.”

Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri into a hug,”Thank you for coming.”

Yuuri was a bit taken back by the hug, and normally he would’ve gone red in the face and push the person away in embarrassment. However, he was definitely not sober. So, he hugged Viktor back, resting his chin on Viktor’s shoulder. Yuuri was just a few inches below Viktor, making hugs a comfortable experience. “Thanks for inviting me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my little ghostlings. Yes it is your wonderful Marshall here, wishing you an amazing morning/afternoon. I hope you enjoy, and comments are loved here! 
> 
> -Oh, P.S Edie says Hi>:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! This is Marshall or SpringTimeWithDropsOfRain. Don’t worry, we’re uploading weekly and already have over 170 pages written. I thought I’d space it out, but give us feedback if you wanted us to post more often. I just wanted to let you know that comments are appreciated and constructive criticism! We hope you have a great day! and enjoy reading this:D


End file.
